Drawn
by FivebyFive09
Summary: Buffy and Angel go to Sunnydale high together. They've been best friends forever. What happens when they develop feelings for each other? Certainly won't be a smooth road. I know this has been done before but I promise it's not stupid. Eventual BA Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that privilege is Joss Whedon's. 

Summary: Buffy and Angel go to Sunnydale high together. They've been best friends forever. What happens when they develop feelings for each other? Certainly won't be a smooth road.I know this has been done before but I promise it's not stupid. 

Pairings: B/A,(eventually) W/O, F/S, X/A, F/Gand other surprises ;) 

oh and all thoughts in italics 

!#&!#&!#$&

Buffy woke up to the buzz of her alarm clock. She groggily got up and pondered as to what she was going to wear to the first day of school. She decided on a simple pink skirt and white tank top. 

"Buffy! breakfast is ready!" shouted Joyce. Buffy put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up not that she needed make-up and went downstairs. 

Before she had the chance to take a bite of her toast. She heard the honk of a car outside. "Sorry mom gotta go Angels here." With that she kissed her mom good-bye and hopped in Angel's car. 

& In Angel's car &

"Jeez Buffy took you long enough" he gave her a little smirk. "Well, I'm sorry Mr.Punctuality" She started to mess around with the radio knob. 

"You know I just so happened to like that station." Buffy gave Angel a sweet smile. "You know you love me." They rode to school silently listening to the station Buffy had put on. 

_I never noticed how beautiful she was before. Sure we've been friends since the sandbox days but I just never noticed..._

They pulled into the parking lot and walked over to their friends Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya,Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, Faith, and Spike. 

Buffy walked over to her best friend Willow. "Hey what's up?" "Ahh you know same old same old" She was sitting in her boyfriend,Oz's lap. "And how are you Oz?" Oz looked up from Willow "doing good" 

Xander, Fred, Anya, and Gunn all said their hello's to Buffy and Angel and they all shared stories as to what they did over the summer and compared schedules. 

Angel was sitting next to Spike, not much room for conversation there as he was making out with Faith. Cordelia kept gazing at Angel dreamily. "So Angel, how was your summer?" "It was fine...and uh yours?" 

"Well me and my dad went to Europe and had the greatest time shoppi..." She was cut off by the bell ringing signaling them to homeroom. They all got up going their seperate ways. Faith kissing Spike bye then walking with Xander, Ozand Fred. Cordelia, Gunn, and Willow another way. That left Spike,Angel, and Buffy, they walked in the classroom and took seats in the back. 

As Buffy sat down Riley stared at her. Buffy noticed the attention but chose to ignore it._I kinda feel bad for him. He's always wantedto go out with me but I've always said no. Maybe I'll give him a chance this year._

Riley mustered up his courage"So um Buffy. I-I was just wondering maybe if-if you wanted to of course you'd go to the Bronze with me this Friday?" Buffy turned to him "Sure Riley come by my house at 7:00?" She wrote her address and handed it to him. 

Angel heard the whole thing. _So Buffyfinally gave Riley a chance. I should be happy for her butI don't want her to go...wait what amI thinking? It's justI'm worried for my friend...yea. I'll just ask Cordelia to go._

Ok there's Ch. 1 for ya. What'd you think? I'm open to any ideas. This is my first Buffy and Angel human fic. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that privilege is Joss Whedon's.

Summary: Buffy and Angel go to Sunnydale high together. They've been best friends forever. What happens when they develop feelings for each other? Certainly won't be a smooth road. I know this has been done before but I promise it's not stupid.

Pairings: B/A,(eventually) W/O, F/S, X/A, F/Gand other surprises ;)

oh and all thoughts in italics

--$--$--$--$--$

At the end of the day Angel went searching for Cordellia. This task proved easy since she was also looking for him. Angel caught up with Cordellia and he asked "So Cordellia, got any plans this Friday?" Her face instantly lit up, "No I don't why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Bronze with me Friday night?" Cordellia gave a sly smile. "I'd love to, here's my address. Come get me around 7:00?" And with that she left.

(Angel) _ugh a date with Cordellia Chase. I'm not really looking forward to this but hey everyone else will have a date or boyfriend or girlfriend whatever. I can't be the only one alone. Who knows maybe I'll grow to love her._

_---$---$---$--- _Friday

Angel went to Buffy's locker. "Ready to go?" She grabbed the last of her books and walked with him to his car. Angel said, "So Buffy going out with fish-boy tonight?"

"Yea, I felt bad for him and he is kinda cute." This made Angel somewhat jealous. _What am I thinking I don't like Buffy like that, we're just good friends. _He was interrupted when Buffy waved a hand in front of his face "Earth to Angel anyone in there?" "Yea sorry Buff." They pulled up to her house "I think this is your stop." Buffy got out and went to the other side of the car. "Thanks Angel" She gave him a hug _God he smells so good._ She went inside and started to get ready for her date.

--$--$--$--$--$-- At the Bronze

Buffy walked in with Riley looking fabulous in a simple, little, black dress. Willow was dancing with Oz so she decided to sit next to Faith while Riley got their drinks. "Hey B how ya doin?" Spike had yet to show so she was alone for now. "I see you got yourself a new boy toy." Buffy laughed. "Not quite Faith, it's just a date." Xander came and sat down with them.

"Hello friends, friends of mine how are we tonight?" (partial line stealing) Buffy looked over to see Anya with Creig, the captain of the football team. "Still got the hots for Anya huh?" Riley came back with the drinks, "Who does Xander got the hots for?"

"No one no one at all" Xander gave a look that said please don't tell him. Buffy got the message "Ah no one. Wanna go dance?" She lead him to the dance floor.

Xander stared at Anya taking in her beauty. Anya noticed and walked up to him "You know I notice you keep staring at me, and I kind of like it wanna dance?" Xander was in a state of shock "Of-of course yea." The two glided over to the dance floor.

Fred and Gunn sat on a couch staring at each other oblivious to the rest of the world. However sitting got dull so they decided to join their friends and headed out to the dance floor.

Angel walked in, Cordellia practically glued to his arm. Spike was also with them since he had no car. He automatically went up to Faith made out with her then dragged her to the dance floor. Buffy saw the sight in front of her. _He's with HER of all people. Why? Wait why does this bother me so much? I guess since she's such a slut and uses every guy she's ever dated yeah. _Riley's words brought her back to reality "Hey Buff you ok?"

"Yea lets just dance." She continued to grind up on Riley as Angel and Cordellia entered the dance floor. Riley started to move his hands up and down her wanting her extremely bad. He whispered in her ear "Wanna go outside?" She followed his lead outside. They went in a deserted alleyway and Riley pushed Buffy up against a wall and started making out with her putting his hands up her dress. Buffy tried pushing away from him, "Riley no I can't please stop."

Cordellia couldn't take it anymore she dragged Angel outside. She needed to be with him "Hey we're gonna head back to my house," she said seductively "and have some fun." Angel wasn't going to fight it _Why not_ he thought.

Riley didn't even hear Buffy all he knew was that he wanted her. Buffy let out a piercing scream. "RILEY GET OFF OF ME!"

Angel heard the scream and ran towards it. When he got there and saw Riley harming Buffy his Buffy he was filled with rage. _I'm going to kill that bastard I swear to God I'll kill him_. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" With that he hurled towards Riley.

------------------------------------------

Ladies and gentlemen chapter two. I'm not gonna have B/A get together just yet and this isn't the last you've seen of Riley. More problems for Buffy and Angel involving a dear friend...oooo let me know what you think. Also what would you think of Buffy and Faith becoming Slayers? in case this is boring you

Thank you to my reviewers

**Buffycoo999: Well I continued. Hope this chapter satisfied you. If you wanna see anything let me know and I'll try to work it in for ya.**

**Buffy Montgomery: Sorry about that I'll try harder to fix that but thank you for pointing it out I know it bugs me when I see it.**


End file.
